Cores
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Amanhã é o dia em que Draco será liberado de Azkaban. Harry Potter tem esperado desesperadamente. HP/DM TRADUÇÃO!
1. Cores

**Nome : Cores  
Nome Original : Colors  
Autora : xErised  
Tradutora : bvcsalvatore  
Rated : T  
Descrição : Amanhã é o dia em que Draco será liberado de Azkaban. Harry Potter tem esperado desesperadamente. HP/DM TRADUÇÃO!  
Capítulos : 1 (completa)**

* * *

_Ele tem esperado por tanto tempo que até mesmo -  
a ampulheta se desvaneceu -  
em  
cinzas._

O clima era calmo e sereno, mas notas de apreensão ainda permaneciam no ar, sem vontade de se dissipar. A atmosfera era quieta e silenciosa, nenhum pio ou buzina podiam ser detectados. Nenhuma lua alegre pendurada no céu da noite, nenhuma estrela se atreveu a brilhar na noite mais importante da vida de Harry; era como se alguém lá no céu tivesse espalhado um combertor grosso e preto sobre o mundo.

Os três sentaram juntos silenciosamente na sala de estar de Harry, cada um completamente consciente que suas xícaras de chá já estavam frias e que já era hora de Ron e Hermione irem embora. Hermione escorregou uma mão sob as de Harry e esfregou os dedos do moreno em um gesto de afeição.

"Nós vamos indo então" ela disse suavemente. Harry acenou bruscamente, mas um rápido franzir de lábios, quebrou a tensão de seu rosto. Levantando e alisando sua saia, a bruxa colocou os dedos na alça das xícaras e foi para a cozinha. Balançando sua varinha distraidamente, as xícaras saíram de seus dedos, flutuaram até a pia e começaram a se limpar. Depois de alguns momentos, Hermione enxugou as canecas, abriu um armário –

- e teve que segurar um suspiro.

Olhando de relance, parecia com um buquê de rosas. Mas quando Hermione retirou cuidadosamente de seu esconderijo, ela descobriu que não eram flores... pareciam com... cartas. Um laço de seda dourado, segurava delicadamente cada pergaminho no lugar, juntamente com duas folhas de papel crepe escarlate, porvilhados com glitter. O buquê era composto de 30 cartas. Cada nota era um tom de violeta, meticulosamente dobrado em forma de uma rosa, e Hermione olhou maravilhada para a criação.

Um dedo suavemente traçou o verticilo e o redemoinho de uma rosa de papel, e Hermione soube que Harry não tinha usado um pingo de magia nas cartas. Suavizando uma ruga da fita com a palma da mão, Hermione cuidadosamente colocou o buquê de volta no armário, encaixando-o entre inúmeras caixas do cereal favorito de Draco.

"Você viu as cartas?" Harry murmurou quando Hermione voltou para a sala de estar. As bochechas dela coloriram, sabendo que as cartas foram escritas por Harry e eram para os olhos de Draco. Harry balançou uma mão despreocupadamente e sorriu levemente para ela.

"Está tudo bem. Você... você acha que elas são legais?" ele perguntou, um tom duvidoso no final. O moreno consertou seus óculos que estavam na ponta de seu nariz, e esperou nervosamente pela resposta de Hermione.

"Elas são brilhantes, Harry. Quantas delas você fez?"

"Por volta de trinta buquês, todos em cores diferentes, espalhados pela casa para ele tropeçar neles. As coisas ficam... melhores quando eu escrevo para ele, é como se ele fosse ficar longe por um curto período" Harry explicou pausademente, com seu tom de voz baixo.

"Você vai nos deixar saber o que acontecer amanhã, não é parceiro? Mesmo que – " Ron se cortou usando seu tato enquanto eles se moviam em direção a lareira, mas o trio podia completar a sentença em suas cabeças.

Mesmo que ele não saia vivo.

Harry olhou para seus dois melhores amigos, que haviam passado bons e maus momentos com ele, o apoio constante que eles lhe haviam dado durante esses cinco anos em que Draco, Draco -, de repente ele sentiu uma onda de afeição dominá-lo.

"Obrigado por... tudo" ele sussurrou roucamente antes de envolvê-los em um abraço impulsivo. Eles haviam passado o dia inteiro com Harry, e foi como nos velhos tempos. Sempre que era o aniversário de Draco ou o aniversário de Draco e Harry, eles apareciam durante esses anos, Ron e Hermione se recusavam a deixar Harry a toa e se lastimando em casa. Eles o arrastavam para fora, fazendo o tempo passar mais rápido e amenizando a dor que Harry sentia, especialmente nesses dois dias.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", Hermione o confortou. Harry respondeu dando um apertão e um sorriso em retorno. A bruxa mordiscou o lábio antes de entrar na lareira. Harry manteve o sorriso no rosto, mas o retirou assim que o casal saiu.

Suspirando, o homem de 23 anos, subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e de Draco. Harry tirou a roupa e colocou um pijama limpo. O moreno sentou pesadamente na cama e esfregou os olhos cansado. Ele sussurrou um feitiço, e um grande calendário, que ficava em frente sua cama para ser a primeira coisa que visse quando acordasse, flutuou até ele. Harry o apanhou abilmente com uma mão e encarou a data de amanhã, que estava circulada com um marcador grosso, preto e cintilante, brilhando como uma cintilante linha de vida no final de uma jornada longa e cansativa.

Puxando distraidamente suas mechas de cabelo preto, Harry colocou o calendário de lado e plantou seus cotovelos nos joelhos, seu rosto enterrado em suas mãos enquanto os anos de completa miséria que tinha sofrido cresciam dentro dele como uma miragem desagradável.

Pelos primeiros meses depois que Draco tinha partido, Harry tinha colado um sorriso desanimado no rosto enquanto todos em sua volta tentavam animá-lo. Harry tinha brincado debilmente junto deles, enquanto por dentro ele desintegrava e morria, preso dentro de seu mundo, uma bolha de plástico trasparente que o separava e desconectava dos eventos a sua volta.

O modo como ele havia deixado lágrimas em todos os lugares –

O coração de Harry mal havia sido colado, prestes a desmoronas a simples menção de Draco. Sua vida estava dividida em antes de azkaban e depois de azkaban, e ele estava engolido por inteiro em seus momentos de escuridão e somente Draco podia romper, enrolado na loucura do amor, amor que somente Draco podia dar-

Mas lentamente, gradualmente, Harry se acostumou com o fato de que Draco não estaria ali para abraçá-lo sempre que ele estivesse com frio de noite, que ele não poderia acordar com o corpo quente de Draco ao seu lado, que Draco não faria mais as compras. E a cada ano se passando, a solidão, vazio sem esperança, havia crescido, este sentimento familiar e insistente marcando cada aspecto de sua vida, o engolfando como um cobertor sufocante. Sempre que Harry via outros casais abraçados, seus olhos sussurrando promessas de para sempre e sempre, era como se estivesse sendo apunhalado várias e várias vezes com uma lâmina afiada e brilhante.

E então Harry aprendeu a empacotar a tristeza e saudade, até que tudo que sentia era o longo sentimento que nunca desaparece e que te puxa, que só irá embora quando eles forem permitidos a ficarem juntos –

"_Você está fazendo com que ele pareça um tipo de monstro! Ele tinha dezesseis anos, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, você não pode fazer isso-"_

"_Draco Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte registrado-"_

"_Ele não fez nada, até Narcissa Malfoy mentiu para Voldemort para mim, você não entende, eles não são ruins –"_

"_Harry, vai ficar tudo bem-"_

"_Não vai não, Draco-"_

" _Chega ! Por favor se controle Sr. Potter. Baseado no envolvimento do acusado na Segunda Guerra do Mundo Mágico, Draco Malfoy fica condenado a cinco anos em Azkaban."_

"_Draco! Draco, oh Deus, diga alguma coisa!"_

Alguns dias, Harry não tinha certeza se deveria socar uma parede ou derramar uma lágrima.

Harry era consumido com orações, assombrado por um sentimento permanente de insegurança que o segurava como uma garra, desanimado, preso no limbo entre os reinos da ambição, esperança tola, misturados com a certeza de que Draco ficaria bem –_ ele ficará bem ele será liberado, e nós vamos continuar de onde paramos_ – e o reino cruel e mais desesperador , todos 'e se' se arrastando sobre ele –_ ninguém sai de Azkaban sem danos, e se ele estiver morto, e se ele não se lembrar de nós_ –

Soltando a respiração, Harry relaxou seus músculos tensos e se deitou na cama. Ele fechou os olhos e lentamente, como um deficiente aprendendo a andar novamente, Harry deixou cada memória que brilhava claramente sem sua mente dominá-lo e puxar seus sentidos para o turbulhão celeste de Draco.

* * *

O Zoológio mágico tinha uma impressionante variedade de animais, tanto trouxas quanto mágicos. Harry e Draco mal haviam olhado para os familiares Grindylows e os Puffskeins e Kneazles domesticados, mas olharam espantados para os Kelpies místicos dos quais o zoológico se vangloriava. O tamanho dos animais alojados era surpreendente, indo de pequenos e velozes Diabretes até os pesados e grandes Erumpentes.

Os dois garotos estavam agora no aviário, que exibia um grande repertório de aves em todos as tamanhos, formas e cores. Draco olhou paralisado para os Fwoopers que foram abençoados com plumagens brilhantes variando de um amarelo-sol até um verde-limão. Um Fwooper inclinou a cabeça com altivez e encarou de volta o loiro como uma coruja.

Ao seu lado, Harry estava olhando fixamente para o raro passarinho de Ouro, no recinto adjacente. Haviam dois pássaros de ouro, seus olhos vermelho-sangue brilhavam como jóias preciosas à luz do sol enquanto eles cantavam alegremente e voavam hiper-ativos. Os lábios de Harry se curvaram para cima em um sorriso melancólico enquanto ele se lembrava de seus dias de Quadribol.

Havia uma agradável agitação no ar, enquanto os dois garotos de dezoito anos faziam seu caminho pela exibição. Uma guia do zoológico tinha feito um feitiço Sonorus enquanto levava um pequeno grupo de visitantes pela área, apresentando cada espécie paciente e claramente. Crianças de todas as idades gritavam e corriam como cometas, suas mãozinhas gordinhas cheias de guloseimas como sorvete e doces enquanto seus pais riam e corriam atrás deles. Uma leve, voz feminina que estava magicamente ampliada tocava alta e clara sobre a multidão, informando os horários das próximas apresentações de animais.

Após cinco minutos de caminhada, Harry e Draco haviam chegado na parte trouxa. Draco olhou em volta tentadoramente, com os olhos girando em todas as direções em excitação crescente enquanto absorvia a explosão de cores. Flamingos, com suas penas em uma mistura fascinante de rosa e branco, delicadamente em volta de suas pernas finas. Seus pescoços eram curvados majestosamente, cada um fazendo a forma de um meio coração. No lado oposto, uma cena os cumprimentou; árvores farfalhantes completas de ramos esticados que suportavam uma variedade imensa de pássaros.

Papagaios gritavam e batiam as asas ansiosamente, mostrando suas plumas de fúcsia, azul-cerúleo e âmbar. Tucanos com bicos grandes se abrindo para pegar restos de comidas jogados pelos visitantes. Não havia gaiolas ou barras; cada recinto fora construído com um conceito aberto em mente. Havia um escudo invisível separando animais e humanos, e apenas lanches para pássaros eram permitidos passarem pelas barreiras.

"Foi uma surpresa, você sabe, quando você me disse que queria vir no zoológico hoje, de todos os lugares," Harry ressaltou, puxando Draco para perto.

"Eu...bem... é bem colorido, não é? É fascinante como os pássaros trouxas são bem mais vívidos que os pássaros do nosso mundo..."Draco ponderou, tirando seu olhar de um martim-pescador e sorrindo para o moreno.

Com traços de seu sorriso persistindo em seu rosto, os olhos de Draco continuaram e vagar avidamente, absorvendo todos os tons de cores cromáticas. Ele estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando Harry gentilmente saiu do abraço do loiro e correu para longe. Dentro de alguns minutos, Harry havia voltado, segurando orgulhosamente um cone de algodão-doce em sua mão.

Draco piscou questionando, enquanto encarava o redemoinho macio de nuvem rosa.

"É um doce trouxa. Experimenta, todos aqui estão comendo," Harry insistiu. Tirando um pedaço de algodão-doce com seus dedos, o sorriso de Harry se alargou quando Draco hesitantemente abaixou a cabeça e pegou o doce com a boca.

Estalando os lábios delicadamente, sua língua trabalhando na substância pegajosa, a expressão desconfiada de Draco se suavizou em uma perplexidade infantil. "Derrete na boca! Como.. _mágica_!" ele exclamou. Com isso, Harry levou o cone inteiro em direção a Draco. O loiro corou um pouco enquanto aceitou e começou e colocar grandes quantidades de algodão-doce em sua boca contentemente.

_Uma infância que nunca foi –_

Mas o sorriso de Draco começou a desaparecer quando seu olhar pegou um par de pombinhos empoleirados em um galho. Eles estavam respirando e abraçando juntos, apaixonadamente, tão alegremente inconsciente do mundo em volta deles. Uma metade do par abaixou a cabeça para bicar amorosamente as penas de seu parceiro.

As mãos de Draco se abaixaram com desânimo e ele parou de comer. De repente o algodão-doce não parecia tão doce.

"O que- O que acontece quando pombinhos são separados?" O loiro perguntou quietamente, sua voz espantosamente sóbria.

_Azkabanazkabanazkaban rolava em sua lingua. Lamber, chupar, como é o gosto misériamedodesoladoabandonad o __**ESCURIDÃO **__é a canção que você canta antes de morrer –_

Era um problema que eles haviam dançado evasivamente em volta desde que a sentença de Draco havia sido anunciada, um assunto que não se atreviam a abordar, ambos presos no poço escorregadio da negação e sem desejo de sair-

A feição de Harry endureceu e sua mandíbula estava apertada, como se definida em cimento. Ele levantou os pulsos de Draco e começou a beijar cada um de seus dedos, seus determinados olhos verdes fixos nos olhos indecisos do outro garoto, e quando Harry falou, sua voz era firme e cheia de certeza.

"Não vai importar, Draco, porque no final, eles _sempre irão achar o caminho de volta para o outro."_

* * *

Ele sabia que isso era inevitável. Passando a língua rapidamente em seus lábios secos, Draco entrou em seu quarto. Harry estava sentado na cama, de costas para a porta, encarando miseravelmente suas mãos vazias.

As pernas de Draco tremiam, e o loiro respirou profundamente. Ele não sabia como trazer o assunto de Azkaban. Os dois estavam se afundando emocionalmente, tentando parar o tempo, mas Azkaban era um fato que secretamente destruiu a doçura de cada encontro, se fixando rudemente entre eles, como uma terceira sombra.

"Harry, obrigado por...tudo," Draco começou, tentando injetar um tom leve em sua frase.

Foi como acender uma dinamite. Acionado pela falta de sensibilidade de Draco, Harry se virou e encarou o loiro com olhos raivosos, as bochechas rosados com agitação e a voz cortante. "Obrigado por tudo? Isso é tudo que você tem para dizer?"

Puxando o ar por entre os dentes, o loiro levantou a mão, e esfregou a testa levemente. "Harry, por favor não espere por mim. São... cinco anos. Cinco anos !"

"É apenas meia década," Harry rebateu, forçando um sorriso amargo.

"Você só tem dezoito anos, pense em todos os outros caras que você vai conhecer, me escuta, "Draco tentou suplicante, resistindo a vontade de ir até Harry, segurá-lo pelos ombros e colocar algum senso em sua cabeça.

"Eu só quero você!" o moreno disse calorosamente, tentando acabar com a irritação crescente que sentia. Draco resmungou com raiva, mas não podia ignorar a forma que seu coração deu uma pequena pirueta com as palavras de Harry.

"Quanto tempo nós estamos juntos, apenas alguns-"

"Tempo suficiente!" Harry gritou de volta, fechando seus punhos em sinal de desafio. Cada músculo do corpo de Harry estava tenso, e Draco apertava a mandíbula a projetando em forma de combate enquanto um encarava o outro. O loiro não saiu do seu lugar na porta, e Harry ficou sentado, congelado na cama. O ar tenso estava carregado com eletricidade, o ambiente equilibrado precariamente no fio de uma navalha.

"Eu não vou sair em férias! Eu posso sair de lá um morto-vivo, minha mente partida em pequenos pedaços, esquecendo tudo o que nós já tivemos-"

"Eu vou te consertar!" Harry gritou, cortando a fala de Draco. Sua garganta fechada e com lágrimas nos olhos, Harry balançou sua cabeça cegamente, forçando as imagens de Draco feridoloucotorturado_gritando – _fora da sua mente, porque não vai aconter, _eu não vou deixar._

"E se eu morrer la dentro? Você não pode curar a morte, Harry," Draco sussurrou no tom baixo e morto de uma pessoa obrigada a encarar que seu pior medo se tornou realidade.

"Você me ama?" Harry perguntou quietamente. Ele não entendia o por quê de Draco escolher mencionar morte, o tópico que eles estavam evitando, mas que estava pendurado no ar como um fantasma vingativo-

"Eu te amo, e por isso estou te deixando ir," Draco soltou desanimado por lábios da cor de rosas esmagadas.

"Não vamos discutir. Não na nossa última noite juntos." Harry implorou, a voz tão frágil como galhos secos. Com isso, o moreno se curvou defensivamente em uma bola, piscando rapidamente tentando afastar as lágrimas e olhou melancolicamente para Draco. Eles estavam no adorável estágio em que todo o constrangimento desaparecera e somente _preciosoinocenteadorável_ – amor prevalecera, e que cada uma das falhas de Draca haviam crescido nele até que Harry sentiu que poderia _morrer_ sem o loiro-

Com alguns longos passos e palavras de raiva permanecendo em seus lábios, Draco foi até Harry e pegou o moreno cuidadosamente em seus braços, acariciando seus cachos negros, o confortando enquanto o outro garoto chorou com abandono em seus braços, cada triste soluço perfurando através de Draco como ácido borbulhante, torcendo e quebrando seu frágil coração em pedaços dolorosos-

_Você não se pergunta porque de repente estamos ficando sem tempo-_

"Não morra de fome lá, Draco. Não importa o tanto que você queira, coma. Se force a comer, você tem que fazer isso, me prometa –"

"Harry, por favor-"

"Me prometa!" Harry sibilou com veêmencia entre dentes cerrados, uma nova onda de intensidade em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Draco acenou mecanicamente, e Harry se dissolveu em seu abraço, inalando o delicioso e doce cheiro de baunilha do loiro, tentando queima-lo em seu cérebro. Não havia final feliz no horizonte para eles, e eles estavam sendo deixados com nada, além do coração quebrado e a realidade fria e dura-

Os dois haviam se abraçado a noite inteira, segurando um no outro com tanta força, não querendo soltar nunca, apertando tão forte, porque eles estavam_simplesmente incapazes de soltar, _desejando desesperadamente que a noite durasse para sempre.

* * *

_Estou chorando enquanto escrevo isto, e você estará chorando quando ler._

Ele havia enrolando até o último minuto, então ele mergulhou no fundo da sua negação. Draco lançou um breve olhar a carta que havia terminado de escrever minutos atrás, que havia absorvido muitas de suas lágrimas, trazendo a tona a intensidade de seu sofrimento. O loiro a colocou meticulosamente debaixo da mão de um Harry dorminhoco, os olhor alertas para qualquer sinal de que o moreno estivesse acordando.

Ele havia mentido para Harry; ele não devia ir para Azkaban ás 10 horas, mas sim ás 8. Ele não queria um adeus cheio de lágrimas e um coração quebrado por causa de sua partida. Ele podia até imaginar; Harry, uma confusão de soluços, Weasley mudando o peso de pé para pé, sem saber o que fazer em uma situação social como aquela, e Granger, com um olhar de piedade em seu rosto.

Draco não queria sua última memória de Harry manchada por Ron e Hermione. Ele queria lembrar de Harry dessa forma, uma figura de segurança e santuário, com o rosto brilhando com uma felicidade dorminhoca e um pequeno sorriso angelical em seu rosto.

O loiro ficou daquela forma por um bom tempo, os lábios agraciados em um sorriso amoroso e terno, enquanto ele lentamente acariciava os redemoinhos bagunçados do cabelo de Harry, seu toque se demorando na bochecha macia como pétalas, a forte linha da mandíbula e sua pele bronzeada, beijada pelo sol.

_Se você pudesse apenas abrir seus olhos... _Draco pensou melancolicamente, mas quando pinceladas de escuridão e miséria lentamente entraram em seus olhos cinzentos, e quando o ar de um prisioneiro condenado flutuou em volta de seus ombros, colocando-os para baixo, Draco tentou fechar _ele terá achado alguém até lá, não tem nenhum ponto em ter esperança _seu coração que batia rapidamente e sangrava.

Arrastando-se pesadamente da cama, Draco cambaleou em direção a porta e ficou lá por alguns segundos, tentando o máximo colar a imagem de Harry em sua mente, estampando cada curva e contorno do corpo de Harry, cada respiração do outro, em seu cérebro.

Com um soluço despedaçado e mal-disfarçado, Draco balançou instável em seus pés antes de se virar e fugir como um animal ferido.

_Era uma combinação feita no paraíso e finalizada no inferno._

* * *

"_Harry? Porque você ainda está na cama e não está vestido ainda? Onde está o Draco, são quase quinze para as dez-"_

"_H-Hermione, ele se f-foi, não é? Ele deixou uma carta, e-e-eu não consigo ler. Leia para mim, p-por favor"_

"_O que? Eu- Tudo bem…"_

"_Eu não c-consigo achá-lo, eu estava gritando seu n-nome até eu-"_

"_Harry, eu sinto muito mas... Draco se foi às oito horas. Sozinho."_

"_Eu não acredito, tem tantas coisas que eu não disse para ele, Hermione, por favor me diga que você está mentindo e é só uma piada-"_

"_Harry, parceiro, nós não –"_

"_Cala a boca! CALA A BOCA ! Ele não teria ido sem uma explicação, ele ainda está aqui, não está, e vocês estão escondendo ele-"_

"_Harry, p-por favor para de chorar-"_

"_Você não entende? Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro, me devolva ele, me __**devolva **__ele, nós não podemos terminar assim, EU AMO ELE!"_

"_Puta merda, Hermione, ele ficou doido!"_

"_Silêncio Ron! Vai até a cozinha e pega um calmante, rápido! Harry, para de jogar coisas-"_

"_Ele não pode ter ido! ELE PERTENCE AQUI, __**COMIGO! **__Comigo, n-n-ninguém mais, Hermione, E-eu n-não-"_

* * *

Sacudindo-se de volta para o presente, Harry balançou a varinha gentilmente empurrando as mémorias lascadas embora. O calendário se retirou das mãos de Harry, e voltou para sua posição original na parede. Os olhos atentos de Harry estavam girando e varrendo a sala, se certificando que tudo estava em suas melhores condições. Sua atenção inevitavelmente capturada pela vibrante bagunça vermelha de cartas colocadas no outro _o lado de Draco quando ele ainda estava – _lado da cama. As cartas ajudaram, de uma forma ou outra, a tornar seu futuro não tão negro borrando as bordas de seu sofrimento, cada palavra escrita como um beijo atrasado-

Hesitando por um segundo, Harry mordeu seu lábio antes de se inclinar e pegar uma rosa aleatória. Desenrolando-a com os dedos trêmulos, Harry carinhosamente alisou o pergaminho. Mas ao invés de ler a carta com a escrita cuidadosa na frente, ele imediatamente a virou.

Silenciosamente, seus olhos escaneram as primeira linhas, e com cada palavra lida sua respiração tornou-se mais irregular, seus dedos apertando com força a carta, introduzindo novas rugas no papel, e Harry pôde sentir a familiar e maçante sensação de lágrimas em seus olhos. Antes que pudesse ir adiante, Harry fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça com determinação. Apertando as mãos com força em seus olhos, Harry repetiu a mesma palavra em sua cabeça, como um mantra.

_Amanhã, amanhã, amanhã-_

Habilmente girando e dobrando a carta em uma rosa de volta, Harry estava indo colocar o papel no buquê lindamente embrulhado de rosas, mas-

Engulindo tremulamente, Harry deitou de novo na cama macia. Virando-se para encarar a metade vazia da cama, o moreno lançou um olhar carinhoso para o travesseiro de Draco.

Olhos verdes, sem piscar, permaneceram encarando por um longo momento.

Lentamente, Harry colocou a carta com delicadeza no travesseiro do loiro, seus dedos raspando em cima da superfície muito gelada que havia permanecido desocupada por muito tempo-

E então, relutantemente Harry caiu no mais profundo e delicioso sono, onde inalterada e maravilhosa esperança brilhou tentadora, levando-o para um sono relaxante.

De alguma forma, durante a noite, um Harry ainda-dormindo, chegou mais perto da parte de Draco da cama, seu braço bronzeados pendurado para fora, como se estivesse segurando alguém _até a morte-_

_Draco,_

_Hermione apareceu de repente no meu escritório depois do trabalho para irmos fazer compras hoje, para meu horror. Ela estava armada com uma lista de roupas para comprar para mim e lugares para ir, arrumados com precisão militar até o último detalhe._

_Eu já vi guerras que foram menos organizadas._

_Então, eu a deixei me arrastar para as lojas e nós compramos algumas coisas novas para mim, alguns equipamentos de Quadribol para o Ron, e alguns livros para ela._

_No entanto, eu não esqueci de você._

_Você lembra aquela banda trouxa que você gostava, e que você insistia que não gostava? De qualquer forma, eles lançaram um albúm novo, então eu comprei para você. Eu sei que quando você sair eles já terão outro, mas está tudo bem porque nós podemos ouvir os dois._

_Eu também comprei seu sabonete favorito, você sabe, aquele que te deixa com o cheiro que eu amo tanto? Eu provavelmente tenho caixas dele estocadas em casa, tantos que você vai nadar neles por anos, mas você pode levar seu tempo para usar._

_Não tem pressa nenhuma._

_Hoje, Kingsley aproximou de mim e perguntou se eu estava interessado em ir para Paris, onde eu vou dirigir outro departamente se eu aceitar. Eu não vou apenas ganhar o dobro, eu também vou aprender muito lá._

_Eu rejeitei no entanto, porque eu... não gosto de viajar muito e... eu provavelmente terei que aprender outro idioma._

_Você vai ser solto em dois anos, Draco, e eu sinto terrivelmente a sua falta._

_Então, é... só para você saber._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

Mas no outro lado da carta, era algo totalmente diferente. Não havia mais organização, palavras feitas sob medida para aparentar indiferença. A escrita aqui era descuidada, errática e amontoada, palavras trêmulas, saindo das linhas do papel, como se o escritor tivesse feito tudo em um último suspiro. Algumas frases eram incompletas e fragmentadas, como se simplesmente _doesse _muito continuar-

A carta estava manchada e enrugada com uma quantidade abundante de lágrimas secas, e havia arranhões agonizantes e profundos, como se alguém tivesse arrastado as unhas tortuosamente e de coração quebrado no pergaminho, tendo perdido toda a aparência de controle, cada palavra confusa cheia de desespero, envenenada com dor, envolta em preocupação-

_Eu me digo todos os dias que você não é fruto da minha imaginação, que nós ficamos juntos, e que você é real, Draco. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, eu penso tanto em você que eu consigo ver o seu rosto quando fecho os olhos, tentando não, não-_

_Eu sussurro seu nome quando estou dormindo, eu escrevo seu nome quando estou acordado, por que fazendo isso eu posso me enganar pensando que-_

E então o nome de Draco estava escrito nas bordas do pergaminho, todo espaço em branco invadido pelo seu nome. A escrita era variada, as vezes descuidada e leve, as vezes irregular e espetada, mas não importa porque contava a triste história de amantes, com as estrelas cruzadas, amaldiçoados e separados além do reparo-

_Eu sonho com você o tempo todo, eles sorriem perturbadores para mim, tão perto, tão __**perto **__de mim que eu quase posso te tocar. É por isso que eu guardo todos os meus sonhos e coloco eles em uma jarra e guardo para você-_

_Eu não posso mais fazer isso, doi tanto que eu não posso colocar em palavras, eu sinto todas as emoçõs rastejando em mim, la no fundo, um turbilhão de sentimentos, torcendo-me em direções diferentes, eu estou, por favor, ninguém pode sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, eles simplesmente derretem Draco_Draco**Draco**_DRACO –_

_Alguns dias eu me pergunto porque não te deixo ir, duvidando de mim mesmo, e eu penso em abandonar o pensamento, lembrando de você. Eu estou com medo, estou com tanto medo que no fim de tudo, você vai ter me esquecido, que eu seja só __**Potter**__ para você, e então, eu não acho, oh Deus-_

_Mas então quando tudo fica demais, quando eu sinto que já chorei tudo e meu coração é arrancado do meu peito e quebrado em pedaços, sempre ha essa certeza visceral que me leva de volta para você, essa clareza surpreendente de que nós sempre ficaremos juntos, simplesmente por que __**eu não consigo nos imaginar separados**__._

_Você se lembra de como me beijava, Draco? Você empurraria seus lábios para fora como um patinho adorável e então deixaria um beijo barulhento e bagunçado na minha bochecha. Você iria chegar por trás de mim e fazer isso, e eu tomaria o maior susto da minha vida, e algumas vezes eu me aborrecia e achava irritante._

_Agora, eu daria qualquer coisa para ouvir os seus beijos de novo._

_Você se lembra de como falava meu nome, Draco? Você rolava sua língua sedutoramente nos r's, e você sempre transformava o final do meu nome em um suspiro. Não importa se você ronronar, sussurrar no meu ouvido ou até mesmo gritar quando nós estamos brigando e discutindo, não importa porque-_

_Ninguém pode dizer tão bem quanto você._

_Aquele dia, quando você se foi abruptamente, simples assim, deixando nada além daquela carta para mim, eu estava chorando tão forte na cama que eu pensei que ia dissolver em um milhão de pedaços angustiantes. Eu estava tentando desesperadamente inalar o seu cheiro que estava impregnado como o mais raro e precioso pergume, em nossos travesseiros, lençóis-_

_Volte, Draco. Volte para mim, e faça a cama cheirar daquele jeito de novo._

_Você é tudo para mim, você é as palavras que eu não consigo dizer em voz alta, você é a respiração que eu preciso debaixo d'agua, as cores do meu arco-íris, sem você eu estou preso no preto e branco, Draco. Eu quero ser seu começo, seu fim e tudo no meio-_

_Você vai ficar comigo para sempre e sempre, como uma digital na minha alma, que eu não posso tirar, que eu __**não vou tirar**__, uma marca que eu nunca vou querer remover. Você é a faísca do meu sorriso, o glorioso brilho no meus olhos, e eu sou as estrelas, as lindas e brilhantes estrelas em seu céu-_

_Quando você me deixou, o céu desabou, junto com meu coração._

* * *

Draco Malfoy nao sabia mais quem ele era.

Sentando em sua cela, os ombros finos de Draco estavam curvados, seus longos dedos sujos batendo com ritmo nas suas coxas ósseas. A cabeça do loiro estava inclinada para cima, seus olhos cinzas assustadoramente vagos encarando, sem realmente ver, o teto sujo.

O barulho de pequenas patas, o avisou que os ratos estavam perto. O contínuo e cansativo gotejamento de água velha em algum lugar distante lembrava Draco que ele estava com sede.

Mas ele já estava acostumado. Lambendo seus lábios secos e rachados, Draco piscou lentamente, mudou de posição cuidadosamente no chão frio, passou seus braços em volta de seus joelhos sujos e começou a se balançar como uma criança.

Seus olhos foram atraídos por uma gorda e suculenta aranha, que estava subindo com uma velocidade impressionante pela parede imunda, e saindo para os campos sem preocupações da liberdade.

Era triste saber que ele estava mais confinado do que um inseto.

No começo, ele havia entrado em Azkaban de cabeça dura e determinado a não deixar nada o atingir. Ele guardava cada memória feliz dele e de Harry feroz e protetoramente, montando paredes emocionais com toda sua habilidade. Mas havia essa memória particular, esta memória certa que Draco apreciava mais do que todas.

Era aquela em que Harry o levou para o zoológico. Essa era a memória que Draco havia capturado e fechado em uma caixa, para nunca ser separada dele. Harry era seu Patronus mental, e enquanto Draco pensasse em Harry e seus lindos olhos verdes, tão vívidos e brilhantes como grama, o loiro podia sentir seus medos se recolherem distantemente. Cada sorriso ensolarado que Harry havia dado para ele, estavam engarrafados em um canto da mente de Draco, usados com moderação como um bálsamo de cura para acalmar o coração aflito do loiro.

Mas os dementadores haviam sugado tudo sem remorço, e Draco lutou, oh, ele sempre lutou, segurando naquela doce memória com suas duas mãos como um pequeno garoto protegendo seu brinquedo favorito, mas com cada dia que passava, Draco podia sentir a memória se apagar e se drenar, fluindo como uma onda indo embora sem vontade-

Draco havia tentado correr, tentado perseguir, sua face manchada de lágrimas e soluços lamentáveis balançado seu corpo quebrado, mas desapareceu como um fantasma antes do dia amanhecer, como seu nunca tivesse acontecido-

E então, ele foi deixado com nada além de uma ausência de esperança. Dia após dia, ano após ano, Draco sentiu que fora atingido por seu pior e mais profundo desespero, como se algo, ou alguém estivesse faltando em sua desculpa patética de vida. Seus pensamentos foram amortecidos e entorpecidos nas bordas, até que em alguns dias ele não conseguia lembrar seu nome.

Ele tinha saído da raiva para confusão, para a dor, para a negação pura, cada emoção vazia e sombria, tomando conta dele como uma cobra venenosa. Ocasionalmente ele esquecia as refeições. Mas no final, mesmo que sua mente estivesse desintegrando em areia movediça, Draco iria esticar sua mão mecanicamente e mastigar um pedaço de pão seco, sem pensar. Ele não sabia porque não se deixava apodrecer e morrer, mas ele sabia, alguma parte dele _sabia_que ele havia prometido para _alguém_-

As vezes, Draco se perguntava porque ele sonhava com verde.

* * *

Abraçando seus joelhos no peito, Harry checou seu relógio pela milésima vez, em uma hora. Cada segundo estava levando sua compostura instável, e o moreno tremeu quando um vento gelado soprou sobre ele. O céu estava riscado com um laranja pacífico, mas Harry podia ver cinza, nuvens cinzar carregadas, formando no horizonte e indo em sua direção.

Harry dobrou e desdobrou os braços neuróticamente, seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Ele estava completamente sozinho fora dos portões de Azkaban, mas ele não podia ignorar o leve frio que os demetadores projetavam, mesmo naquela distância. Ele se recusava a ficar sentado e parado, seu corpo era nada além de uma bolsa de nervos. Ele havia checado a data e a hora da liberação de Draco tantas vezes, mas Harry não podia ver o loiro em lugar nenhum.

_Quarenta e cinco minutos não são nada comparados com cinco anos._

Ele podia sentir seu coração começando devagar, mas com certeza saindo pela sua boca, Harry tentou parar os fios de dúvida que o ameaçavam. Se a sentença de Draco tivesse sido prolongada, Harry teria recebido uma carta avisando. E então outro pensamento, mórbito, escuro e alarmante, mergulhou em sua mente, e Harry balançou sua cabeça teimosamente, expulsando-o.

_Ele não está morto. Ele não pode estar-_

As mãos do moreno estavam machucadas, polivlhadas com vergões vermelhos de raiva que evetualmente virariam cicatrizes. Pequenas áreas de dor se espalhavam pelas marcas e Harry estremeceu quando levantou uma mão para passar nervosamente pelo cabelo. Depois de fazer nada por vinte minutos, Harry, em um acesso de raiva _Eu não posso ficar aqui fazendo nada – _e bateu, empurrou e socou as mãos no campo mágico de força que cercava a prisão, com a esperança de avisar alguém que ele estava lá fora, esperando, _esperando por anos, esperando por minutos, esperando por-_

_"Me dê ele de volta! Por favor, por favor,__** por favor**__!"_

Mas ninguém ouviu seus gritos desesperados e suas súplicas, seus gritos e choros ecoando sem direção, no ar como a mais densa neblina. Finalmente, ele desistiu e voltou para as sombras, recompensado com nada, além de uma garganta seca e braços machucados.

Seus ombros caindo, uma derrota nascendo, Harry sentiu suas pernas falharem enquanto ele se dissolveu em um monte mutilado no chão, a pressão de lágrimas salientando o canto de seus olhos. Fechando suas mãos em punhos, determinadamente, Harry duramente suprimiu os sentimentos de angústia e insegurança, porque ele sabia sem sombra de dúvidas que não importava quanto tempo ele tivesse que esperar ali fora, horas, até mesmo _dias_, ele iria, porque era Draco-

E então, ele o viu.

Draco estava usando uma camisa branca e barata, e uma calça preta de algodão. O loiro se contorcia incofortavelmente dentro da nova roupa que era muito larga para ele. Seus sapatos estavam arrebentando nas costuras, e Harry podia ver Draco contorcer os dedos através do material frágil de seu sapato.

Draco parecia algo saído de um filme de terror; sua pele estava na cor de ossos, esticada e doente. Seus olhos cinzas, uma vez tão brilhantes e cheios de afeto, estavam ofuscados pela melancolia e solidão. Mechas sujas de cabelo loiro sem vida, caiam em torno de seu rosto. Haviam terríveis buracos em suas clavículas e seus ombros que costumavam ser graciosas e cúpulas arredondadas eram agora apenas pele puxada sobre o osso pequeno. A magreza de sua caixa torácica parecia tão quebadiço e frágil como uma boneca. Seus braços eram galhos de vidro esqueléticos, transparentes e frágeos, que se projetavam em ângulos estranhos. A cintura estreita de Draco afilava para baixo até quadris ossudos e coxas magras. Harry costumava adorar passar seus braços em volta da cintura de Draco e apertar o loiro apaixonadamente.

Mas agora, Harry estava com medo de fazer isso porque ele sabia que Draco simplesmente se quebraria em dois.

Qualquer um teria fugido e visse a silhueta horrível de Draco, mas Harry não, porque para ele, Draco era uma pessoa realmente bonita, imperfeito, ferido, mas_inteiramente bonito-_

_"Oque acontece se eu sair, e não for nada além de esqueleto andante, Harry, você tem que entender-"_

_"Eu não vou me importar, porque eu vou te trazer para casa e cozinhar e te tratar até você curar-"_

E então, Harry sentiu suas pernas movendo indepentes de seu cérebro, que ainda estava se recuperando da visão de Draco. Colocando um pé na frente do outro como se ele fosse sonâmbulo, o moreno facilmente cruzou a distância entre os dois. Parando apenas um braço de distância de Draco, Harry experimentou um toque de terror, e outro de esperança. Seu coração estava fazendo um barulho disparado, e o ar chiava com as emoções emanando de Harry.

Harry estava muito assustado para tocar Draco, porque ele não queria que fosse apenas um sonho, atraves de Draco como um fantasma. Os últimos cinco anos haviam se destilado nessa fração de segundo, e os dois homens ficaram parados e calados, como um par de pequenas estátuas que haviam passeado tão longe do bolo de casamento.

Mas Harry não podia ver nenhuma luz de reconhecimento nos olhos chatos de Draco, nenhuma ameaça de um sorriso quente, nada, oh _Deus-_

Draco era incapaz de traduzir o que acontecia com sua alma, a forma que seu coração começou a roncar com vida de novo, esse sentimento quente de afeição de de repente brotou nele, mas ele não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia. Esse homem o estava encarando, encarando atraves dele, e Draco se mexeu inconfortavelmente. Uma expressão esquisita tomou seu rosto e ele pintou um sorriso educado em seu rosto.

"Eu sou Harry," o outro homem resmungou, sua vez áspera como casca de árvore, como se ele tivesse passado os últimos dias alternando entre gritar e chorar.

Draco tentou peneirar em sua mente quebrada, mas suas memórias, que pareciam de outra vida, eram irregulares e borradas. Balaçando sua cabeça em descrença, Draco conseguiu responder, sua voz rouca e enferrujada por falta de uso, mas ainda contendo uma pitada de cultura.

"Me desculpe, mas eu- eu não me lembro de você." E então, para grande consternação de Draco, o homem em sua frente murchou como um balão furado, todo o bom senso deixando-o. A fala entrecortada de Draco enviou ondes de choque medo _deixando meu coraçãoaberto, só para se partir outra vez – _pela espinha de Harry, e ele pôde sentir a última mancha de esperança duramente conquistada a qual ele se agarrara desesperadamente, gorgolejar irremediavelmente pelo ralo. A aura vaga de infelicidade, cinzae disforme, que infestava Harry, se solidificou em seu intestiono de repente. Seu coração estava rachando, fragmentando lenta e dolorosamente dentro dele, como uma velha árvore sendo derrubada-

"_E se eu não me lembrar de você, Harry-"_

_"Não se atreva a dizer isso, Draco, você não pode esquecer de mim, eu não vou deixar-"_

Tomando uma resíração profunda, trêmula, Harry tentou acalmar a dor irregular em seu coração instável. "Eu sou Potter. Harry Potter."

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu não-" Draco começou, mas com um choque afiado, a mente do loiro de repente foi tomada por uma lembrança distante em uma corrida selvagem para recuperar a memória-

"_Você não tem que fazer amizade com os tipos errados, Potter."_

_"Potter maravilhoso e sua cicatriz e sua vassoura-"_

_"Harry Potter está dando fotos autografadas!"_

"Potter?! Mas eu não entendo, você esteve esperando por mim todos esse tempo, eu não-" Draco balbuciava, suas palavras tropeçando desajeitadamente para fora, mil perguntas gravadas em seus olhos. Reunindo o seu juízo, Draco continuou tremendo, sua voz caindo para um mero sussurro.

"Porque você está aqui?"

"Eu estou aqui, porque eu _nunca quis dizer adeus." _Com isso, Harry se jogou na direção de Draco, mas o loiro recuou, dando um passo para trás. E então, Draco olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry, seus olhos verdes que eram brilhantes e jovens, cercados de branco, segurando seus próprios olhos cinzas com um foco constante, e então Draco pôde sentir algo há muito esquecido e enterrado dentro dele-

_Eu quase posso ver as estrelas e o céu em seus olhos, é a razão que eu sonho com verde, porque eu sonho sobre você o tempo todo, você é Harry, __Harry__..._

Para Draco, era como um filme em preto e branco, ganhando cor e vida, e os braços de Draco, que estavam duros ao lado de seu corpo, de repente se levantaram para abraçar Harry. O loiro podia sentir seu pulso aumentando, sua pele pálida como um fantasma, gradualmente se esquentando ao toque de Harry, seu sangue normalmente lento, começou a ser bombeado vorazmente, e ele sentiu um nó apertado de desejos não realizados, afrouxando dentro dele. Harry era como vida forçando sua entrada, o resgatando das profundezas do inferno no qual ele havia sido condenado pelos últimos anos –

Os dementadores haviam estuprado Draco emocionalmente, mas lentamente, cuidadosamente, Draco começou a realizar uma escavação arqueológica em seu coração escurecido, e ele conseguia _sentir, _as lindas e gloriosas lembranças de _Harry, não Potter, mas de HarryeDraco, _fotos do brilhante e dourado passado, _algo,_algo que Draco já havia estimado, segurando com as pontas de suas digitais-

Algo mudou sob a aparência de Draco, e Harry pôde ver as lembranças sangrando nos olhos de Draco, e com um soluço estrangulado, o moreno deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele. O loiro cautelosamente se inclinou na direção de Harry, e ele ficou surpreso com o qual natural parecia. O mundou além de Harry era nebuloso, suas pupilas focaram no homem de sua vida, através do brilho de suas lágrimas, delicadas, trêmulas lágrimas balançando do ponta dos cílios de Harry, lágrimas quentes caindo de seus olhos em seus pulsos, mas não ele não devia estar chorando-

Era estranho como anos de dor podiam ser deletados em meros segundo. Uma mina de emoção foi detonada em Harry, e o moreno agora estava abraçando Draco como um turista agarra em uma mapa, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

_Nunca deixando você ir, nunca-_

Gentilmente Harry levantou uma mão trêmula, querendo _sentirtocaramar_ Draco, deleitando-se com a carícia suave de pele contra pele. Timidante, com o rosto corado de vermelho, Harry deslizou um dedo da têmpora de Draco pelo lado de seu rosto até o queixo pontudo. Draco tremeu _aquele toque, aquele toque tão desconhecido, mas mesmo assim tão... familiar- _e fechou seus olhos em intoxicação, seus cilios tremendo. Estusiasmado, Harry levemente acariciou a bochecha de Draco, e ele pôde sentir _como um par de amantes descobrindo o corpo um do outro novamente- _o adorável sussurro dos cílios de Draco em seu dedo.

Mordendo o lábio, Harry timidamente virou para trás uma mecha de cabelo loiro despenteado que caiu sobre os olhos de Draco. Descendo a mão , Harry estendeu os dedos ao lado do pescoço de Draco, seu toque de borboleta roçando a pele aquecida de Draco. Um dedo solitário traçou o contorno nítido da clavícula do loiro, avançou progressivamente pelo braço flácido de Draco, todo o caminho indo para a rede de veias azuis que decoravam o interior do pulso de Draco.

_seu toque me diz onde eu preciso ir-_

Deslizando a mão sob a de Draco, Harry gentilmente levantou o braço do outro homem, que era tão translúcido e flexível como uma estatueta de cera macabra. Mas Harry seguiu em frente sem parar, ignorando a palidez, pouco atraente e doentia do corpo de Draco e as camadas de poeira e sujeira endurecidas debaixo de suas unhas compridas. O morena continuou a pressionar delicados, beijos quentes na ponta dos dedos trêmulos de Draco, seus olhos verdes trancados nosnebulosas olhos cinza de Draco.

Harry estava inundando os sentidos entorpecidos de Draco, ele podia sentir a batida fraca do coração Harry contra o seu próprio, o calor irradiando a proximidade de seus corpos, e ele podia ouvir o pequeno problema de respiração de Harry, inalar o cheiro reconfortante do moreno persuadindo-o , dizendo-lhe que _eu vou te levar para casa_, podia ver o brilho intenso dos olhos de Harry, e _oh_, otoque de Harry que enviou fogos de artifício em cascata sobre sua pele, vaga-lumes ágeis e flexíveis de produtos químicos voando e inundando seu sistema-

Os lábios de Harry, a cor perfeita de sorvete de framboesa, pressionado beijos hesitantes no pescoço de Draco, e Draco inclinou a cabeça, sentindo o calor em suas bochechas, combinado com o brilho em torno de seu coração. A língua de Draco pairou cautelosamente por trás de seus dentes frente quando Harry puxou para mais perto, e o loiro tentou não recuar, auto-consciente quando ele pensou em como secos e rachados seus próprios lábios estavam.

_braços que seguram você no seu mais fraco-_

_olhos que vão ver você no mais feio-_

_e mais importante,_

_um coração que vou te amar no seu pior-_

Mas, então, Harry sorriu com indulgência, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso do século, de modo sedutor, para _garantir_ que ele agarrou o âmago da alma de Draco. Harry usou seus polegares para esfregar _tudo bem, você é lindo do jeito que você é- os_ lábios de Draco com ternura, seu toque persistente maravilhosamente nos cantos da boca de Draco, suas unhas passando como fantasmas na curva do lábio superior-

E então Harry mergulhou em Draco e o capturou em um beijo, aquele beijo que o levou para casa, dicas de paixão eventual escondidos por trás de cada lambida, enleando cada parte dele, fazendo o seu coração cantar e seu cérebro congelar enquanto Draco ficava maravilhado com a calor enorme dos braços de Harry, que foram envolvendo-o em um arco de proteção, e ele podia sentir toda a dúvida dele, seu desânimo e seu desejo secando e caindo como uma capa sendo ansiosamente descartada-

_quando você me beija eu sinto o gosto de estrelas, tão querido, precioso, pedras brilhantes amarelas, banhadas em ouro-_

_brilhando com esperança e promessa e do amor, e __**você**__, Harry, a própria pessoa que eu venho tentando descobrir, tentando perseguir, o fantasma de você, mas você foi escapando, não importa o quanto eu tentei procurar por você-_

_a intensidade do seu beijo me dizendo coisas que as palavras não podem expressar, pintando um quadro que eu não posso-_

_que não posso-_

Draco afastou os lábios, e coração de Harry deu uma cambalhota todo o caminho até sua garganta. O corpo de Draco parecia mais vivo, seus olhos estavam brilhantes, brilhando com lucidez. Seu rosto tinha recuperado alguma aparência de uma flor. Seus ombros estavam jogados para trás, sua desanimação havia desaparecido e o loiro tinha endireitado as costas, puxando-se até a sua altura.

"M-meu Harry?" com a voz tão fraca como um papel

E a maneira como Draco disse seu nome, deslizando para fora de sua boca como uma carícia, uma palavra enrolando como fumaça em torno das orelhas de Harry, contendo uma sugestão de um suspiro no final, _como da última vez_-

Harry estava chorando abertamente agora, seus ombros tremendo com a overdose de emoção que o atacou. Cada lágrima foi ponderada com descrença e alegria, esperança e subiram por ele como um falcão levantando vôo. Sua cabeça estava balançando vigorosamente com a força que assentia.

_Seu pelos últimos cinco anos, e seu para sempre._

Era como se todos os seus aniversários tivessem sido misturados em um, ocasião alegre, e Harry só queria pressionar o botão de pausa em todo o mundo, capturar este exemplo fugaz e mantê-lo como uma lembrança estimada longe em seu coração=

_só você e eu, simplesmente porque-_

**_nós somos tudo o que precisamos_**_._

Draco era como um homem cego de repente, ganhando o poder de visão, o nome de Harry era o nome que se encaixava no quebra-cabeça, fazendo um clique, colocando tudo no lugar, uma palavra que Draco tinha esquecido, mas agora, Draco podia sentir a dor perpétua em seu peito, muito semelhante a saudade de casa, de repente, desaparecem sem deixar vestígios.

"Não chore. Eu não quero ver você triste", Draco acalmou amorosamente, e Harry fungou, tentando diminuir as lágrimas que estavam na fila há anos. O rosto de Harry que estava devastado de lágrimas foi enterrado na curva do ombro de Draco, e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Harry gentilmente derretendo nos braços de Draco, cada um salvando este momento em sua mente, comprometendo cada segundo para a memória. Um novo brilho de felicidade cercava ambos homens como um halo.

_Eu nunca vou ficar triste de novo, não quando você estiver comigo,_

O rosto de Draco era uma mistura de diferentes emoções. Havia grandes buracos nas memórias de Draco que precisavam ser preenchidos com _carinho_, paixão e sentimentos a serem redescoberto. Os cinco anos que haviam sido roubados do tempo deles nunca iriam voltar, e Harry tinha que lentamente colar de volta seu passado pedaço por pedaço, tijolo por tijolo. Harry sabia que ia ser uma batalha difícil, mas ele podia sentir suas profundas cicatrizes antigas sendo costuradas novamente-

_Eu vou esperar, Draco, eu vou esperar até que seu coração decida amar novamente._

Harry lentamente extraíu um envelope do bolso. Cuidadosamente abrindo os dedos de Draco, colocou-o sobre a palma da mão. Convencido pelo sorriso encorajador do moreno, o loiro franziu a testa com curiosidade e virou o envelope para um lado.

Caiu um par de ingressos para o jardim zoológico, com a data estampada em grandes, brilhantes, letras de ouro, amanhã. Os bilhetes foram salpicados com explosões de cor variando de fogo vermelho para ricos em tons de lavanda fresca, e Draco meio que esperava que os bilhetes derretessem, os sonhos normalmente dissolviam e desapareciam. O véu asfixiante de escuridão que Azkaban tinha amaldiçoado em Draco foi lentamente afastado, e o loiro sentiu uma pontada repentina de necessidade de cores, tudo para levá-lo longe dos negros, pesadelos horríveis de Azkaban e jogá-lo de volta para os braços amorosos de Harry-

_"Não importa, Draco, porque no final, eles vão sempre encontrar o caminho de volta para o outro."_

"Você está com fome?" Harry murmurou, os dedos apertando possessivamente ao redor do pulso ósseo de Draco, e seguiu-se um silêncio, um silêncio colorido pelo otimismo e expectativa,

_leve-me pela mão e me diga_

_que você iria me levar em qualquer lugar,_

E quando Draco acenou timidamente _suas bochechas gloriosamente coradas como algodão doce- _e lançou para Harry um olhar tímido debaixo de seus cílios, Harry podia sentir seu coração dançar sob as primeiras gotas de chuva etéreos de esperança, lágrimas apertando os olhos novamente, ameaçando sair livres, mas eram lágrimas de alegria-

Uma garoa fina começou a silenciar a paisagem e o vento girava em torno deles, fazendo sons como mil murmúrios, enchendo o ar com sussurros suaves. Tinha sido uma tortura, um conto de fadas que tinha durado por muito tempo e com poucas palavras, mas no final, não havia necessidade de teatrais cavalos brancos, e nem declarações dramáticas do romance, apenas esta _cega, devoção quase fanática-_

Este é o verdadeiro amor, raro, não diluído e impossível de parar.

_temos duas mãos para segurar-_

_duas pernas para andar-_

_dois olhos para ver-_

_dois ouvidos para ouvir-_

_mas apenas um coração_

_porque o outro foi dado a alguém para a gente encontrar._

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora : Reviews? **


	2. AGRADECIMENTOS

**MUITO OBRIGADA A :**

**REVIEWS : Giovana PMWS, annegreen, Yann Riddle Black, Kimberly Anne Potter, Malfoy-Nina, MarciaBS, BeatrizHyuuga, MissFeltbeats, Srta Laila, Gehenna, Allie B. Malfoy, Pandora Beaumont, Debora Isaacs, Giny.**

**ALERTAS : Giovana PMWS, annegreen, Uchiha Dark Moon, Malfoy-Nina, BeatryHyuuga, Allie B. Malfoy, Yann Riddle Black, Lari-thekilla, Debora Isaacs, 142-Son, Majuxis, Ana B. Rose, , Bad TARDIS, Srta. Laila, Dora Malena, Mtulipa, PandoraMaria, Cailin James Malfoy.**

**FAVORITOS : Giovana PMWS, Jady Black, Srta Laila, Pandora Beaumont, Majuxis, Ana B. Rose, oOYUNAOo, Mtulipa, PandoraMaria, Cailin James Malfoy.**

**Vejo vocês na próxima!**


End file.
